100 ways to know that you are obsessed with Avatar
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: List of 100 ways to know that you are obsessed with Avatar! COMPLETE


**Here are 100 ways to know that you are obsessed with Avatar.**

1. You will make your own Avatar site and update it everyday or week.

2. On Halloween, you dress as the Avatar characters.

3. You named your children or pets after the avatar character.

4. Every time you go to the zoo, you would go and see the animals from avatar.

5. You dye your hair same as your favorite character. Ex. Zuko's hair is black and you dye it black. (My hair is already black! Yay!)

6. You used all your allowance just to buy Avatar DVDs, trading cards or action figures.

7. You dress like the avatar characters.

8. When someone asks you why you didn't do your homework or chores, you tell them that you were busy tracking down the Avatar.

9. You collected a lot of Avatar pictures and stick them all over your room.

10. You throw rocks at people and claim that you can earthbend.

11. When you go swimming in the pool, you claim that you can waterbend.

12. You write fanfics.

13. The first thing you say to someone is, "Seen that episode just now?"

14. You know all the episodes in order.

15. You stand on top of the car and scream, "I LOVE AVATAR!"

16. You refere the principal's office as the Fire Lord's throne room.

17. Every Moon Festival, You stare at the full moon thinking of Yue.

18. You learn how to talk Chinese or Japanese. (I already know how to talk Chinese)

19. If you are a fan of the yu yan archer, you learn archery.

20. People complained that you spend too much time in the bathroom, cuz you are trying to waterbend in the bathtub.

21. If you like the Water Tribes that means you like winter.

22. If you like the Fire Nation, you like summer.

23. If you like the Air Nomads, you like autumn.

24. If you like the Earth Kingdom, you like spring.

25. You call your enemy Zhao or any other characters you hate in Avatar.

26. You make a lame excuse to your friends who don't like Avatar just to watch Avatar If they come over to your house.

27. You go up to the North Pole and search for the Northern Water Tribe.

28. You also took a trip to the South Pole looking for the native water tribe.

29. You can almost recite all the transcripts.

30. You become obsessed with a variety of other shows and movies because one of the characters voice characters (Ex. Dante Basco - Zuko) play in there.

31. You change your entire wardrobe or room to one color depending on your favorite nation.

32. You want to be an air force ranger.

33. You want to live a life of danger.

34. You practice Tai Chi, Hung Gar, Northern Shaolin and Bagua in your kitchen or somewhere else.

35. You believe you can Water, Earth, Fire and Airbend.

36. You believe Flying Bison, Flying Lemur and other Avatar world animals are really around.

37. You think you may have discovered the lost Airbender Temple.

38. You look up into the night sky in the dying days of summer in the hopes of seeing Sozen's comet.

39. You hope the fire nation will never attack you; all while half – expecting it any day.

40. Your dream vacation includes Ba Sing Se and the Northern Water Tribe.

41. And you are paying your Travel agent big to get there.

42. Whenever you came across a burned forest, you have an acorn so that Heibai won't kidnap anyone.

43. Every night you hide under your covers for the simple fact you don't want koh to steal your face.

44. You know when you watch it too much if you strike a pose and expect flames or floating rocks to appear or water to turn into ice.

45. Whenever you see a "next time on Avatar" commercial you have a mini seizer.

46. Your friends are getting annoyed by the arrows you keep drawing on your hands and their hands. (Sometimes even attempting to draw it on their foreheads)

47. Your parents made you go to a therapist or strongly consider one because you would rather watch a "kid show" on Friday night then go out on a date with the hottest guy in school.

48. You've been caught practicing bending in public or private places.

49. You've dreamed of social interaction of any kind with certain characters.(Zuko fan girls : So, what's wrong with that!"

50. On a Friday night, you and a family member have an intense wrestling match over the remote.

51. You spend too much time on youtube rewatching episodes.

52. You almost or did cry when Zuko cut off his ponytail!

53. After an episode you go on the net and thrash pairings and laugh at the rival shipper when your pairing won this episode.

54. You also argue what ship is the best and why they will get together and other's won't.

55. You also argue online about pairings and get really heated up if you lose the argument.

56. You have the attention to spend watching episodes reruns again and again and again.

57. You somehow managed to get your hair to look exactly like Katara's for the school disco or dance.

58. You try your very hardest to make air or fire or water or rocks move with the power of your non-existent bending.

59. You care about cabbages.

60. You have challenged someone to an Agni Kai at least once.

61. Instead of fantasizing about Mr. Right giving you a ring in some romantic scenario you see him giving a betrothal pendant in the North Pole.

62. Suddenly hanging out with your elderly uncle drinking tea is cool.

63. You have named your fish "Tui and La".

64. You've tried to mediate to get into the spirit world.

65. You like mediating because Zuko does it.

66. You pretend to have a flying bison and yell "Yip Yip".

67. If you are a waterbending fan, you try to move water with your hands.

68. If you're a fan of firebending, when you see fire, you try to control it.

69. If you're a fan of earthbending, you try to hold a rock in mid air and act like you can earthbend.

70. If you're a fan of airbending, you act like you're bending the air every time you see a strong wind.

71. When you go to the zoo and see a lemur, you yell at it to fly, but just when you think it's flying, it's only jumping on a branch.

72. You think Zuko, Sokka, Aang, Katara or other cute Avatar character is your husband or wife.

73. You buy a glider and try to fly like Aang.

74. You carry a staff (Yardstick) everywhere you go and jump off buildings, believing your yardstick will turn into a glider.

75. You buy two fans and try to earth or airbend with them.

76. Everytime your mom starts the car, you yell "yip yip".

77. Everytime you are at a baseball game and they stand for the national anthem, you start singing, "Oh Fire Lord, my flames burns for thee…."

78. You often call your brother Sokka.

79. Everytime you see a fire juggler at the carnival, you yell, "Boo! Go back to the fire nation!"

80. You call the president Fire Lord Bush.

81. You watch every single episode carefully and see if it has hints on who is going to get together and what ship will win. Kataang, Zutara, etc.

82. You make your hair into the different styles that the Avatar girls wear.

83. You wish that the Avatar guy you think is hot or cute is real and would go out with you. Something goes for the girls.

84. You have a countdown on your calendar until the next new episode airs.

85. You do anything that has to do with Avatar during your spare time when it's not in TV.

86. You know every single little detail in every episode, whose in it, what's happening, the title, etc.

87. You draw characters, element symbols and Chinese version of water, fire, earth or air on your homework or any other page.

88. You have at least100 pages of fan art in your computer.

89. Your desktop has your favorite ship, favorite scene or pictures from Avatar.

90. You have a collection of fanfictions you haven't posted or finished yet.

91. You can talk about the show for hours even if nobody's listening.

92. You got someone to love Avatar and start watching it every Friday.

93. You are really pissed when a new episode isn't on.

94. You plan everything to make sure it doesn't interfere with you watching Avatar, new or re-runs.

95. You know every single character even if they showed up for 5 seconds.

96. You feel sad whenever you see a full moon and think about Yue.

97. You write Avatar fanfics about 100 ways to know that you're obsessed with Avatar.

98. You are reading this list in the first place.

99. You are nodding familiarly as you go down the list because almost everything applies to you.

Finally last and not least

100. You would be saying "I've done those!"

* * *

**Finally, I've finished! Phew…. That was exhausting.**

**I also want to thank these people for helping me and giving me the ideas.**

_**Gigawolf1**_

_**DaSini**_

_**Booboaba**_

_**Lying-with-a-smile**_

_**Eve**_

_**Miss SJB**_

_**AnGeLiCBeAtOfAnAnGeL**_

_**Chicken123**_

_**Melissa Graham**_

_**White Dragon Fire**_

If I missed out yours, tell me, ok? Pls R&R.


End file.
